


Supersonic VS the Dark Shadows

by nmarchev



Series: Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl [3]
Category: Avengers, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Comics, Spider Girl - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Supersonic - Fandom
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, F/M, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Spider Girl - Freeform, Spider Man - Freeform, Supersonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 17,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27617105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nmarchev/pseuds/nmarchev
Summary: John Rogers Del Mar, known as Supersonic, makes a comeback six years later with the Avengers to fight a great villain named the Dark Shadows. This villain is super powerful, as it’s known to multiply himself into several villains, and many superheroes have tried to defeat him, but have failed. This is the first time that the Avengers face him, and find out about his story when they plan to take a trip to Dawson City, Canada to track him down in the gold mines where he lives and recharges his powers. It is up to them to defeat him, before he harms anyone else.
Relationships: Black Widow and Supersonic, Spider Girl and Spider Man, Supersonic and Katherine Maximoff/Spider Girl and Captain America
Series: Secrets of the Amazing Spider Girl [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981495





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marvel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel/gifts).



> Hi all! I know I have mentioned in the other series that it was officially the end, but today I came up with a really cool continuation to it, since this new villain came to my mind for the Avengers to fight, and I love writing this series so much that I just couldn’t stop writing it. I’m also sure some of you are quite excited to know what’s new with the series as well. So I am happy to continue it, since the last series got a lot of hits, and the last one ended in a sad way. So I am deciding to make this one an even better one. Enjoy reading :).

John’s POV  
It’s been 6 years since my mom killed Wanda, and the Avengers have tried to get along with her, but there was no way that they could. My parents have been closer than ever, even if they can’t have another child. As for me, Katherine, Wanda’s cousin, keeps avoiding me, so there’s still no chance that we will be together anytime soon.

Life has been quite repetitive at the Stark Industries Building. Peter is working twice as hard than other years, since there’s a new villain in town...the dark shadows.

We assume it’s a group of villains, but no, it’s just one villain that multiplies itself. We don’t know what it is or where it came from. But Peter has realized with his enhanced spider sense, that this villain comes from Dawson City, Canada. It looks like we are going to update our passports, because we might go there to get rid of this villain.

I was downstairs in the basement, training with advanced bots, since my superpowers got more powerful over the years, since I’m 21, and am considered as on one of the top three strongest Avengers. Peter of course is number one, my mom number two, and I’m number three. My dad is the fourth one, following Thor, Falcon, Hulk, Black Widow, and Katherine Maximoff. Katherine can only read minds, and create forcefields like Wanda. I know there’s more to her, but we haven’t figured out what else she can do in order to be a strong and useful Avenger. She will have to prove herself when we fight the dark shadows, or else she’s out and will be replaced with another potential Avenger. 

As I was setting up the advanced bots to get ready for my training, Katherine came downstairs to the basement to talk to me. I guess my spider sense was stronger than I thought, since I automatically knew that she was there. 

I left the room where the bots were, and walked towards her. As I approached her, she said, “Hey John, I’m sorry to interrupt your training. It’s just that I wanted to tell you something that I have been holding inside for the past five years. I have a lot of feelings for you. I know that I have been avoiding you, because your mom killed my cousin, but I don’t care anymore. I need to move on, and I learned that Wanda hasn’t been a great person to you, Emily, Steve, and Peter. So I am deciding to put her death behind me, and move forward. I deserve to be happy, and the only way I can be is with you. So John Rogers Del Mar, will you be my boyfriend?”

I was shocked and also by the fact that she knew my whole name. But then, everyone in this house does, because Peter has made me be his right hand person in case something happens to him. We have been quite close like brothers these past five years.

After giving it some thought to Katherine’s speech and question, I said, “Yeah, Katherine, I’ll be your boyfriend. But on one condition...don’t avoid me for the next five years.” Katherine smiled and replied, “I won’t, I promise.” 

I smiled back at her, and placed my arms around her waist, as she placed her arms around my neck, and I kissed her lovingly. She returned the kiss in a very passionate way, leaving me surprised, but I liked where things were going. 

Her lips were so soft, and I couldn’t believe that we were finally together after five years. We soon parted, and she said, “I’ll let you finish your training, since Peter is counting on you. I’ll see you later.” I responded, “Yeah, I’ll see you when I’m done. But then I got this meeting with Peter at his office right after this...I’ll figure it out. I’ll definitely make the time for you, I promise.” Katherine nodded with a sweet smile, and left. 

I decided to now go back to the bot room, and finally start my training. I pressed the spider symbol on my chest, belonging to my Supersonic suit, to put my mask on. Then, I opened the door to enter the room, and once the the door was closed, the training began.

These bots were fighting me with great speed and force. I easily dodged their punches and kicks. I used my spiderweb shooters to get rid of some of them that were too close to me. I easily pulled them towards me, and tossed them to the side wall. 

Then, for the ones that were coming from the roof, like ninjas, I used my combat fighting skills. I destroyed some bots with one strong punch, and pushed some out of the way with great force. They were automatically destroyed. 

For the ones that were far away, I used my spiderweb shooters and aimed them at their feet. I pulled them with great force towards me, and tossed them to the ceiling and the side walls, making them come down with a crash. Before I knew it, I was out of bots. 

It looks like my training was done for today. I opened the door to the bot room, and stepped out. I let the automatic door close by itself, since it was a new update Peter installed. I pressed the spider symbol on my chest to take off my mask, and the destroyed bots were cleaned up by disappearing through the floor. The new ones were placed in the room, starting with the first level. 

I walked towards the elevator, so it could take me to the first floor. Once the elevator reached the first floor, I stepped out and walked to Peter’s office. 

Once I arrived, Peter was with his Spider Man suit on, his mask off, and going through some paperwork in a file cabinet.

I said, letting my presence be known, “Hey Peter, you needed to see me?” Peter looked up at me, and said, “Hey, John. Yeah I needed to see you. I’ll be right with you.” 

Once Peter found the file that he was looking for, he said, “Come sit down at my desk, I gotta talk to you about something.”

I replied, “Okay,” and sat at the comfy chair in front of Peter’s desk. Peter sat in his office chair opposite from me, placing the file on his organized desk.

He said, “So this villain that we are fighting against, the dark shadows, is a lot tougher than I thought. He not only multiplies into several villains, but he gains his powers from melted gold. He lives in the gold mines throughout Dawson City, Canada. So we are all going to have to split up and track this villain, to make sure that he doesn’t leave the gold mines, and terrorizes the town. We also don’t want an international terrorist attack here either. So what I need you to do is, get everyone’s passports ready so that we can leave to Canada by tomorrow. Can you do that?”

I nodded and replied, “Yeah, I can do that.” Peter responded, “Good, I have to book our flights at the Avengers private jet, and make a board meeting with everyone, which you will also be a part of. We need to get rid of this villain fast.”


	2. Chapter 2

Peter’s POV  
I was in my office registering the Avengers and their passports to the Canadian embassy so that we would not have a problem flying in to Dawson City when we cross the border. John had already taken care of updating everyone’s passports so we are good to go.

Once I finished registering everyone to the Canadian embassy, I headed towards the board room. Once I was there, I sent a group text to everyone so that they could arrive here for our meeting for today. 

Soon, I saw everyone arriving at the board room and taking their seats. Once everyone was here, I begun our meeting. I said, “Good afternoon, Avengers. Tomorrow we have a special mission to go to. We are going to Dawson City, Canada, where we will try to find this mysterious villain named the ‘dark shadows.’ He is a rare type of villain because he multiplies into several villains, so we will have to separate and track him down. He lives and recharges his powers in the gold mines there, so we will go straight to those gold mines. Our duty is to find him and kill him, before he hurts anyone in the town, or even the United States. John has already updated your passports, and I already registered all of you with the Canadian embassy. They know who I am and who we are, so we won’t have a problem crossing the border when we arrive to Dawson City. I know some of us have our differences, but we all have to work together to defeat this great enemy. We will leave tomorrow morning at 8 am. Wear your suits, and bring some belongings with you, since we will be there for about a month or longer. That will be all. You guys are dismissed.” 

With that, everyone stood up from their seats and exited the board room. When I was leaving, Emily approached me. She still looks as beautiful as she did the other previous years, even if she’s in her late 40s now. She still has not aged a bit, and it was really hard for me to not still be attracted to her.

She said, “Hey, Peter, thanks for what you said before. I know everyone here hates me for what I did to Wanda, but she was trying to hurt us. So I did what I had to do for the well being of everyone. I’m glad that you told them in a way to let it go, and move on.”

I smiled and replied, “It’s the best that I can do, especially for you, Em. I never stopped supporting you. I know these past couple of years have been rocky for you, but I see that you’re a better person now. You have also stayed out of trouble too, so you’re great in my book. Also, your Avengers training sessions evaluations are perfect. You rank number two, so that’s pretty impressive. I can’t deny that I’m still attracted to you, Em, but I know that you and Steve are extremely happy together. I won’t cross those boundaries again. If the rest of the Avengers give you hell in Canada like they do here, you come to me, and I’ll take care of it.” 

Emily smiled and said, “Thanks, Peter, I’m glad that I still have your full support. I’ll definitely go to you if they give me any trouble. Since my son is your right hand person, please take care of him for me and Steve. I know that we are going to be busy protecting you both, but since we all have to split up when we get to Canada, I still will need for you to look after my son.”

I walked closer to Emily, placing my hands on her shoulders and responded, “I’ll guard him with my life, don’t worry.” Emily smiled and said, “Thanks, I know you will,” and I gave her a hug. She hugged me back, and I realized how much I missed being this close to her. She made me feel safe like many years before. I don’t think that I will ever get over her.

We parted, and then Steve showed up, looking for Emily. He saw that we were a little too close to each other, and gave me a stern look. I slowly backed away from Emily, and he told her, “Hey, Em, I just thought we could start packing for our long trip tomorrow.” 

Emily replied to him, “Yeah, sure, hun. I’ll go with you to start packing.” Then, she turned to me and said, “I’ll see you later, Peter.” I simply responded, “See you later, Em.” As Steve walked away with Emily to their penthouse suite upstairs, my heart was sinking. I really need her back in my life.


	3. Chapter 3

John’s POV  
It was morning and all of us were getting ready to go to Dawson City, Canada to defeat the ‘dark shadows.’ We all were dressed in our suits, carrying our belongings with us. The jet that we were boarding was a little bigger than the first one we had, and could carry more passengers and more luggage. 

Katherine and I were the first to get on board and took our seats towards the middle of the jet. We sat next to each other, and then my mom and dad came in and sat next to us.

After that, Peter came in and then Black Widow, Thor, Falcon and Bruce. We had our luggage be stored by a few staff members from the Stark Industries building underneath the the jet, since it was a lot of it. We were supposed to stay in Dawson City, Canada for a month, but it could be a year. It was just in case if catching this villain took longer than we thought, since no superhero ever defeated him. 

Peter sat next to Black Widow, Bruce sat next to Falcon and Thor was sitting by himself. Then the pilots came in after having a coffee break in the building, and we were ready to fly to Dawson City, Canada.

As we flew in the jet, Katherine said to me, “So I’m quite scared of what might happen. I get quite nervous when I fight a villain that I have no clue about. Especially if other superheroes were never able to defeat. Will you protect me?” 

I replied, “Of course, I would never let anything happen to you.” Katherine smiled and said, “Thanks love,” and I gave her a soft kiss on her lips, that she returned.

Then, I realized that Peter seemed distant, and he kept looking at my mom from time to time. I wonder why? And he looked at her in a way that he did a long time ago, when he still had feelings for her. I wonder if his feelings for her never changed, and he was just pretending all of this time that he was over her. 

I had to go talk to him about it. I told Katherine, “I’ll be right back, I have to talk to Peter about something.” She replied, “Go right ahead, love, I’ll be fine here.” I gave her a kiss on her cheek, and then went to go talk to Peter.

Natasha was reading a book, with her headphones on, listening to music on her phone, so I found this to be the perfect time to ask Peter if he still had feelings for my mom. 

Once I approached Peter, I asked him, “Hey, can I talk to you about something?” Peter first looked at Natasha, to see if she was listening, but she seemed busy reading her book while listening to music. Then, he said, “Sure, what’s up?” I replied, “So I saw the way you were looking at my mom a little earlier. I think you may still have feelings for her. Please tell me I’m wrong.”

Peter had this guilty look on his face, and asked, “Was it that obvious?” I replied, “Dude, you were looking at her like she was some kind of super model or something. You gotta let this go, man. Or else my dad will kick your ass.” 

Peter laughed and joked, “Come on, man. I can handle a fight with him.” I looked at Peter like he was crazy, and he gave me a look that said, “Watch me.” I just laughed and said, “Seriously, Peter. This will get you in a lot of trouble. Do you remember what happened all of the times that you and mom got a little too close?” 

Peter responded, “Yeah, I remember. But all of those times haven’t changed how I feel about her. John, I’m crazy about your mom. I can’t help myself that your mom is hot. Like damn.” 

I shook my head, not believing what I was hearing Peter say. I joked, “So let’s just say if something happened between my mom and dad, and they get a divorce, you’re just gonna just waltz right in and be with her?” 

Peter replied, “That really doesn’t sound like a bad idea. I can make one hell of a stepdad. I’m not giving up, so don’t try to fight me on this one.” 

I joked, “You’re such a home wrecker, and besides I can’t have a stepdad that’s 36, I’m already used to my dad’s old age.” Peter laughed and said, “I can take on that old man.” I laughed, not believing we were having these kinds of jokes on our way to fight some dangerous villain in Canada.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily’s POV  
We had finally arrived to Dawson City, Canada and landed on a private runway behind a very tall and grand building that read Avengers Head Quarters in big bold letters. Since when did we get our own building? Especially in Canada? Maybe Peter had something to do with this, or maybe Tony had left Peter with so much money, that he probably had buildings be made for us in different parts of the world.

This was pretty smart, because we automatically had a place to stay in case we had to do different missions across the world. Maybe this was already here before I joined the Avengers...who knows. All I know is that there’s no questioning the Starks when it comes to these kinds of things.

Soon, our private jet made a stop, and we unbuckled our seatbelts. When we all exited the private jet, in a single file line, there was already some staff from our building unloading our luggage so that we could gather it, and pick which room we wanted. 

Automatically I knew that Steve and I were going to share a room. Peter was probably going to get the biggest room in the building with an office, and the rest of the Avengers were going to pick rooms similar to the ones back home in New York. I let John share a room with his girlfriend, Katherine, since they’re both old enough to do so. As John got older, I learned to respect his love life and privacy a whole lot. My boy grew up to be quite a gentleman just like his dad.

Steve didn’t mind either that John is growing up, and he also respects his love life and privacy as well. Us as parents tried to teach John all that we could, and now it’s up to him to make all of his own decisions by himself. 

As Steve and I settled into our room, there was a knock on the door. I went to go answer it, and it was Peter. I asked, “Hey Peter, what is it?”

He replied, “I need to talk to you about something, please come to my office.” I nodded and followed him down a long hallway, leading to his room where he had his office.

Once we reached his room, Peter closed the door after I went in first, and we walked to his office. I took a seat on a comfy chair in front of his desk, and he sat in his office chair, opposite from me.

I was confused as to why I’m here alone with him, and what he needed to talk to me about. 

Peter said, “Well, Em, I need to tell you something that you might not like. I don’t know how to say this but...it’s about Steve. You see, he’s coming to an age where his powers are deteriorating. And well I know he’s ranking number four right now from the rest of the Avengers, but I don’t think he’s going to be useful in the next few years. Yes, as Captain America, he can live forever, but that doesn’t mean that his powers will catch up with him. He’s not like you and I. Us, we keep our powers forever, but Steve won’t. John as well, because yeah he has your powers, but with his dad’s DNA, they will deteriorate when he turns Steve’s age. Emily, you and I are going to have to be in charge. I know that John is my right hand person, but now you’re going to have to be. You will now have to sit down with them both to tell them. Since, Steve is not very fond of me, and I don’t want us to have a misunderstanding about this. Also, Em, Steve is quite too weak to fight the ‘dark shadows’ so make sure that you protect him. John will do fine, because he’s young, but later, you know what will happen. Last, in case Steve doesn’t make it, I would want you to marry me. Can you promise me that?”

I didn’t know what to say, I am lost for words. I was silent, trying to think of something to say, but nothing came out. Soon, Peter got up from behind his desk, and walked towards me. He took my hands, and helped me stand up. He said, “Emily, I’m crazy about you, and I won’t stop having feelings for you. What I’m telling you is the honest truth. Tony’s expertise is now in me. Everything that I know about the Avengers is because of him. He left me everything I needed to know before he was gone. He even left me a manual on how to be just like him. Which is crazy, I know. But please keep the promise that you will marry me in case anything happens.”

I managed to say, “Okay, Peter, I’ll do it. I’ll marry you in case anything happens to Steve. It will hurt like hell to lose him, so I will do everything in my power to protect him. I hope that we can defeat this villain, all of us together. I’m sad about my son and my husband losing their powers overtime. I hope the three of us can stay together for as long as we can. Thanks for letting me know, Peter.” 

He replied, “No problem, Em, just thought you should know.” I nodded, not knowing what else to think. Then, I noticed that Peter was still holding my hands in his’, and I couldn’t find a way to pull myself away from him. It’s just like many years before...like he has some kind of spell over me. 

Soon, he let go of my hands, placing his hands on my lower back. His hazel eyes met my green ones, us anticipating on what to do now. Then, it happened again...Peter kissed me. I missed his lips from kissing him long ago, and I couldn’t help but kiss him back. There’s just something about him that makes me feel so alive. I can’t explain all of it, I just felt like I could do anything I wanted. Peter let me know in his own special way, that my feelings for him haven’t changed.

I kissed him back with this passion, that made me feel like I was floating in thin air. I felt like I was me and not me at the same time. Peter deepened the kiss by pulling me closer to him. Then, it hit me, I love Steve. I can’t do this to him...so I pulled away. And when I was about to leave, I felt one of Peter’s spiderwebs on my back, and he slowly pulled me back to him. 

He looked at me like I was the love of his life. He told me, “I’m not letting you go that easy. I’m going to fight for you, Em. You’ll see. This is just the beginning of it.” All I could do is look into his hazel eyes, and be caught in his trance. 

I tried to break free from his web, but it was hopeless. I was in too deep, and there was no way I was going to get out of this love triangle.


	5. Chapter 5

John’s POV  
It was now the next day, and we had to go to the gold mines in search of the ‘dark shadows’. We were all in our suits, and headed towards a black bus that was waiting for us in front of the building on the driveway.

As we got in, some people from the small town were staring at us, and I thought this place was secluded, but I guess nothing is secluded in Dawson City, Canada. This town did have a very small population, so we were probably the talk of the town. I didn’t mind, because we were all here to keep everyone safe. 

We entered the bus and took our seats. I realized that my mom seemed distant, and so did my dad. Peter was indifferent, but kept glancing at my mom any chance he got. 

I wonder if something happened yesterday between my mom and Peter. Katherine was sitting next to me, and said, “I’m nervous about this trip, and what we might find.” I replied, “Don’t worry, babe, everything will be alright. Just think of this as a cool historical trip. There’s pretty cool places here. Enjoy the experience.”

Katherine responded, “You’re right, hun, I guess I’m just overreacting since this is my first mission.” I reassured her, “You trained with us a couple of times over the years, and you did quite well. Maybe with this mission, we can all see what you’re capable off.” She replied, “Thanks, babe, I hope I can do well in this mission.” 

I gave her a soft kiss on her lips, that she returned and she rested her head on my shoulder. A little while later, we arrived at the gold mines, and the bus parked a few minutes away from them, since the ground beneath us was too fragile from age. 

Then, we all stepped out of the bus one by one, and walked towards the gold mines. I wish I had my iPhone with me to take pictures of this, since it was pretty cool to see. Peter made us leave our phones back in the building, so that the ‘dark shadows’ won’t track us, and kill all of us at once, since he can multiply into different villains.

Katherine was admiring the view of the gold mines in awe, as we walked hand in hand towards the entrance with everyone else as a group. I was glad that she followed my advice in just enjoying the trip, and trusting her instincts. 

Soon, Peter made us stop walking once we reached the entrance of the main gold mine, which led to the others in giant tunnels. 

He instructed, “Alright, Avengers, it’s time to split up into teams. Remember, our main focus is to find the ‘dark shadows’. Please, don’t get distracted, because we aren’t here as tourists. We are here to protect the people of Dawson City, and the rest of the United States. We got a lot to deal with here. This villain is very dangerous, so try your best to protect yourselves. I will be pairing up with Emily, John, you will be pairing up with Steve. Katherine will be pairing up with Natasha. Thor will be pairing up with Falcon, and Bruce, just try not to wreck the place. This is historic property here. Alright let’s go.”


	6. Chapter 6

Emily’s POV  
When Peter said that he and I were going to team up, Steve told me quietly, “Don’t let him make a move on you again. If he touches you, or kisses you one more time, I will kill him.” I stared at him for a while and replied, “Don’t be ridiculous, Steve. We are here on a mission to defeat the ‘dark shadows’, this is not a competition of who is a better match for me.” Steve responded, “I just don’t want him near you, Emily. Every-time you guys are alone together, something always happens. If you want to be with him, just tell me.” 

I said, “Steve, I don’t want to talk about this anymore. I gotta go with Peter, and John is already waiting for you. Let’s just get this mission over with.” Before he went to John, he told me, “We will talk about this later.” We didn’t kiss each other goodbye or anything. I just wanted to find this villain, kill him, and go back home to New York. 

I finally reached Peter as I walked towards him, and we headed inside the main entrance of the gold mine, while the others followed us. Then, when the tunnels began, we each split up into our teams, besides Bruce, since he was by himself. 

Peter was silent as we walked down one of the tunnels. I wanted to start a conversation, but I didn’t know what to say. All that I could think about was that kiss that we shared in his office yesterday. Then, about how Steve felt towards Peter. I didn’t want any conflict whatsoever, but at the same time, I didn’t want to keep fooling Steve, since he already knows how close Peter and I are.

Then, Peter stopped walking as I did too. I asked, “Do you sense something?” He replied, “Yeah, the ‘dark shadows’ is close. Let’s go down this tunnel, since he might be here. If we catch him first, he wouldn’t be able to get to the others.” 

I simply nodded, and we continued walking, this time to the tunnel that could lead us to the ‘dark shadows’. As we walked, the temperature kept changing from hot to cold. It didn’t bother me and Peter, but I found that quite strange how the temperature changed drastically. 

Peter said, “Since the temperature keeps changing drastically, that means that he’s here. It’s time to put our masks on.” We both pressed the spider symbol on our chest and our masks were on.

Then, this strong gust of wind pushed us back with great force, and a dark male figure appeared in front of us. Peter and I stood up, dusting off our suits, and the dark male figure said, “What a surprise to find you both here. I didn’t know I was having visitors.” Then, he grabbed us both by the neck, as he lifted us off the ground. Peter and I tried to break free, but we couldn’t. 

Then, the dark male figure tossed us down the tunnel, as Peter and I hit the ground roughly. There was dust everywhere as a result from our fall. Peter and I managed to catch our breath, and stood up carefully. We looked around our surroundings with our night vision, since the tunnel was pitch black now. I guess the ‘dark shadows’ destroyed all of the lamps that lit up the tunnels. 

I managed to say, “Peter, I think we are in trouble with this villain. What do we do?” Peter replied, “We have to track him down with our spider senses again, it seems like we lost him.” We decided to walk in the direction where the strong gust of wind came from, the ‘dark shadows’ must have gone in that direction. This mission was harder than I thought.


	7. Chapter 7

Steve’s POV  
I was walking down a tunnel with John, thinking of what Peter could possibly be doing with my wife. I was starting to get sick of him. Just because he is the boss, he thinks he can do whatever he wants...especially with Emily.

I know he’s crazy about her, because he doesn’t think I notice how he looks at her. He’s looked at her with such love and admiration for years. I think that I am going to divorce Emily. I held on to her and our love for many years, but in the end, I can’t compete with Peter. 

He’s the strongest Avenger, plus he has all of the nice buildings across the world, and all of this power. My superpowers were fading with time, and Emily is now way stronger than me. I can’t keep up with her, and I don’t even know what I’m even doing here. 

John said, “Hey, dad. I know you’re feeling sad because of mom and Peter. I know because I can read your thoughts. You know that you have always been perfect for mom. Throughout the years, she always chose you in the end. And she still chooses you.”

I asked him, “How do you know that?” He replied, “I just know. Mom loves you, and she might leave you for Peter if you start to be insecure. You’re Captain America, and that counts for something.” 

I responded, “Thanks, I just...can’t be with your mom anymore. It’s over. I’m so sorry.” John said sadly, “It’s okay, I understand. Just because it’s over between the both of you, I’m still going to hang out with you, dad. So don’t be a stranger.” 

I replied, “I know, I think I’m going to retire as well. I need some time alone away from the Avengers. I need you to take care of your mom. I just want her to be happy.” He nodded and said, “Okay, dad. I’ll take good care of mom.” 

Soon, I made a stop as John stopped too. There was someone following us, and John shouted, “Dad, look out!” And this dark male figure came charging at me, knocking me down. I fell down on the ground, landing on my head first and then my body hit the ground.

Everything was blurry, and my son was trying to wake me up, but I kept passing out. I could barely see his face, and then everything went black. 

Then, I saw a bright light, and I was walking towards it. My son’s voice was echoing in the background. He seemed to be fighting something, but as I kept walking into the light, his voice was further away until I couldn’t hear it anymore.


	8. Chapter 8

John’s POV  
My dad was gone, and he was never coming back. I was fighting the dark male figure that killed him. I was so furious that I beat him up until he couldn’t stand. I felt like I used all of my superpowers on what could be the ‘dark shadows’.

As he was trying to multiply into different villains, I didn’t give him a chance to fight back. I think I probably used all of my spiderweb shooters on him plus the villains he was multiplying into. 

All I remember was seeing red, and just fighting this villain with all I had. The ‘dark shadows’ was unconscious next to my dad. Since my spider senses were a lot stronger I managed to track where everyone else was, and carried my dad down the different tunnels until I found the rest of the Avengers waiting outside the main entrance of the gold mine. 

When my mom saw my dad, knowing that he was dead, she ran to me. She was in tears, as I also broke down too. We were both completely destroyed. I didn’t know that I was going to lose my dad this soon. 

Peter realized what happened, and walked towards us. My mom saw Peter, and walked to him, giving him a tight hug. He hugged her back, and she was sobbing.

The rest of the Avengers were silent, with tears in their eyes, as we were all silent. Then, I saw Peter part from my mom, and he pressed the spider symbol on his suit three times for the panic button. 

In a few minutes, an ambulance showed up to pick up my dad, the medical staff being part of our Avengers crew. The medical crew took him from my arms, and placed him on a stretcher, with a white linen covering him. My heart was torn into a million pieces, especially thinking about his last words. 

I saw how Peter was comforting my mom, holding her close to him as if they belonged together for the longest time. I didn’t know what to feel, but soon Peter was probably going to be my new stepdad. He was old enough to be my older brother. 

All of us were solemn when we walked back to the bus to take us to the Avengers Head Quarters. Katherine was sitting next to me, comforting me. I didn’t realize that I had the ‘dark shadows’ blood stains in my hands, until she pointed it out. 

I was just silent, since I could barely speak. My girlfriend was just holding me in her arms, the whole ride back to the building. 

Once we arrived, the bus stopped at the driveway and parked. We all exited the bus one by one, not saying anything. We decided to stay in Dawson City, Canada a couple more days so that we could view my dad at his funeral, and then bury him by our rose garden that also had cherry blossom trees, which happened to be my dad’s favorite tree. I just couldn’t believe I was going to return to New York in a couple of days without my dad.


	9. Chapter 9

Peter’s POV  
It’s been three days since Steve had passed away, and today was his funeral. Emily had been sleeping by herself these last few days, and all I could do is stay up at night and think of what happened to Steve. Also, how much I wanted to sleep next to Emily, and hold her in my arms.

I know that it’s way too soon to move things forward with Emily, so I will give her some space to grieve her husband. I also wouldn’t want to bother John, since he did kill a villain that many superheroes could not defeat, and I will not want to be his next target.

I was supervising the staff members that were preparing Steve’s funeral, and I gave them instructions on how everything should be done. 

Once the funeral was ready, I sent a group text to all of the Avengers to attend the service and then the burial right after that. 

Once everyone arrived at the rose garden, where the cherry blossoms were, they took their seats on the lawn chairs. 

I managed to say, “Good morning, Avengers, today we are here to mourn the loss of a great friend who taught us all how to be brave, and fight for what we believe in. He also served our country for many generations, and he was an amazing hero, father, and husband to John and Emily. Steve will always be in our hearts wherever we go, whether it’s on different missions across the world, or a simple day of training. We will miss him everyday, and will always keep him in our memories. Rest In Peace, Steve. Thank you.”

Everyone clapped, with tears in their eyes, and I let Emily say a few words. Emily walked towards where Steve was, and managed to say to everyone, “I never imagined that I would lose my husband so soon. He lived a very long life, and he was my best friend. We had our ups and downs, but the love that he had for me and John was unconditional. He was always so forgiving and civil. He never liked conflict, but he fought the enemy with such courage and determination that was admirable to us all. I will always miss him. Thanks.” 

Everyone clapped and Emily, walked towards John, giving him a hug as he hugged her back. We all decided to wear our suits today to commemorate Steve. This was a very sad day for all of us.

After the funeral service was over, we watched as Steve was now being put to rest in his burial. I stood next to Emily, holding her hand as she watched her husband the whole time being buried. I could not imagine the pain that she must be feeling. I know how John feels though, since I did lose my biological dad, my uncle, and my stepdad. I also lost my biological mom and my aunt. So I did not have a father figure anymore, or a mother figure.

From this day forward I promised myself that I will take good care of Emily and John for Steve. I know that he probably hated my guts for kissing his wife, but I promise to always be there for her and John.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily’s POV  
It’s been a week now since Steve left us, and I feel so broken inside. I also feel guilty for what I did to him over the years, by cheating on him with Peter. I don’t understand why I did that, but Peter has been a comfort to me.

These past days, he understood that he needed to give me my space to grieve, and to learn to forgive myself for the hurt that I have caused Steve when he was alive.

He also understood that I needed some time to heal so that I can move on with our relationship. I can’t deny that Peter makes me feel things that I never felt before. I feel like my powers get stronger when I’m around him, but at the same time I feel vulnerable being spider girl and Emily. Maybe because he’s so young and so mature, and he can honestly prove to me that he can take care of me and John. He had proven that for many years now, and I know that he can definitely keep that promise. With Peter, I can always let my guard down, because he knows how to dominate me.

Now that we don’t have to keep defeating the ‘dark shadows’, it was time to return to New York. I was sitting on the floor, packing my bags, as small tears were falling from my eyes in this lonely room that I shared with Steve. The thought of not having him come back with me to New York, broke my heart into a million pieces.

I kept packing, and there was a knock on my door. I wiped away my tears, and went to go answer the door. It was Peter, so I let him in and then closed the door.

Without saying a word, he hugged me as I hugged him back, and I just started crying. He kept soothing my back to help me calm down. He knew how much I was hurting, and I was so glad that he could read my thoughts. When a person loses someone that is irreplaceable, no one wants to hear a word about their great loss. The person just wants that comforting person to say nothing at all and just let them hug them.

When we parted, Peter was now facing me and wiped the tears from my eyes. He said, “Em, I will give you all of the time that you need to grieve Steve. Don’t ever feel like you have a certain time period to get over him, and move on to be with me. I’ll be waiting for you when you’re ready. I love you so much, and I’ll never stop. Back at the funeral, I promised myself that I will take good care of you and John. I know that Steve probably hated me for all the times that I have kissed you, but at least he will know now that you and John have someone to take care of you both. It is no burden to me. You and John are my family now. The rest of the Avengers too, but you both come first. I know I can never replace Steve, and I will never try to. But I promise that I will always be there for you and John whenever you guys need anything. I’m a call and text away. Even if I’m busy working in my office here or back at home in New York, don’t hesitate to talk to me. I will drop everything and be there for you and John.”

I nodded and replied, “Thank you, Peter, that means the world to me. When I was mentoring you all those years, I never thought that we would fall in love later on. Also, when you kissed me for the first time back at the forest, I felt so different. Like you will always be there for me no matter what happens in my life and yours. Even if I pushed you to be with Wanda, you still came back to me. Even if I killed her, you forgave me. I don’t know what I have done to deserve you. All I know is that I’m glad that you’re still here. And I can’t imagine what I would have done, if you weren’t here anymore. I love you too Peter, and I know that nothing is ever going to change that. I’ll always choose you. I don’t care what everyone else is going to think, but I know that John will be okay with us being together. Thanks for giving me my space and being a friend to me now, when I really need one. Later, I would consider on marrying you. I have not forgotten about that offer, and I know that you’re not going anywhere. You had me wrapped around your web for many years, and now I feel okay being wrapped in it for life.” 

Peter smiled at me, and wrapped his arms around me. Then, I leaned in and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck, as he kissed me back with more passion. I had been longing to kiss his soft lips all day. I just felt so vulnerable and lost for the past couple of days, that I felt the need to feel safe again. I know him and I are just friends for now, but my feelings for him kept growing every minute. 

Our kiss deepened by each minute, and he led me to my bed. Once we reached it, I decided to part our kiss. I said, “I know we decided to be friends for now, but at this moment I can’t just be your friend. I want to be more than that.” He replied, “Okay, we will be more than just friends. Em, I love you. And have always had as a girlfriend. Now that we are officially dating, no one has to know right now. When the time is right, we will let everyone know. For now this is just our little secret.”

I nodded and continued our passionate kiss where we left off. All I knew was that I needed him close to me, so that I could feel happy again. I have been so depressed these last couple of days, that I started to feel lonely. 

Peter was laying me on my bed, as he kissed me, being on top of me. I placed my hands under his fitted black sweater, feeling his toned torso, as he let out a soft moan.

I decided to simply remove his sweater as we continued to kiss. Then, he removed my red long sleeve shirt, as I kissed him with a lot of passion. 

As Peter just saw me being halfway exposed to him, he looked at me with such love and admiration, that made me feel vulnerable but at the same time confident to move on with this special relationship that we are sharing right now. No one had to know what happens behind closed doors.

Peter placed his hands on my toned torso, and then moved them to my bra covered breasts. His touch was so amazing and mesmerizing. He leaned in and kissed me once more, as he reached towards my back, and unhooked my bra. This was actually happening, we were going to make love.

I felt like every move he made was at a nice pace, not rushed or rough, but just gentle. That alone made me feel safe, and like I could trust him. I didn’t feel insecure, or worried that he would take advantage of me. We both wanted this, and I knew that in that moment, he wanted to have my permission to move on to the next step. 

I simply let him, and then he proceeded to remove my blue yoga pants and then my underwear. As I was fully exposed to him, he kissed me with such love and passion, that I felt like I was floating on thin air. Then, I removed his blue skinny jeans, black converse shoes, and socks. Afterwards, I removed his boxers and grabbed a blanket to cover us.

As Peter and I kissed passionately, I felt that he was very hard, so I decided to position myself to let him enter me. I was having so much pleasure as we moved in sync together at an nice and steady rhythm. Making love to him was different, it was as if each moment it got better and smoother.

He placed his hands on my hips, making me feel safe automatically, as I placed my hands on the small of his back, tracing my fingers along his spine, automatically giving him chills of pleasure. I was letting him know in my own special way that I will also take good care of him too.

Our kiss grew more heated as our pace grew a little quicker, and we were reaching our climax. I had my first orgasm with him, as he spread his seed in me, and I was wet on him. We finished our love making with a passionate kiss, and he slowly removed himself from me. He held me closer to him, as he wrapped his strong arms around me. I placed my head on his chest, and we fell asleep peacefully.


	11. Chapter 11

Peter’s POV:  
It was now the next day, and it was time to go back to New York. I am glad that it takes me a while to unpack my bags when I arrive somewhere else and stay there for a while, because it would have taken forever for me to have my bags ready to go back home. I just had to put my Spider Man suit back in my suitcase and that was it.

Then, I realized that I was in Emily’s room, sleeping next to her. Also, that we made love and it was awesome. The events from last night kept playing back and forth in my head, and I couldn’t wait for us to be alone together in New York privately and secretly.

I realized that no one knew what we were up to, and probably were wondering where I am. So I decided to get up, get dressed, take a shower, put on a fresh pair of clothes, and make sure that all of the Avengers have their bags ready, so that the staff can gather them, and place them in the luggage space under the jet. 

I figure I could just let Emily freshen up and finish packing her bags. Then, I saw that she had woken up after I got dressed, and said, “Good morning, babe. Is it time to go already?” I replied, “Yeah, in a few hours. I’m gonna go freshen up, and then make sure everyone has their bags ready before we all board the private jet.” Emily nodded, and said, “Okay, sounds good. I’ll let you go then. I need to take a shower, get dressed and finish packing.” 

I nodded and replied, “Good, well, I guess I’ll see you later.” Emily said, “Yup, see you later.” 

With that, I left her room and went back to my room. On my way there, I ran into John, and this was not going to be pretty. He asked, “So Peter, why were you in my mom’s room?” I replied, “I was just telling her the plans for today, just like I was going to tell everyone.” John replied, “You could just have sent a group text. I’m going to ask you again, why were you in my mom’s room?” 

I already had enough of this interrogation, and said, “John, I got a lot to do today. Can we talk about this later?” John replied sternly, “No, we can’t. Please don’t tell me you had sex with her after everything that just happened. How could you be so insensitive?! My dad just died, and here you want to go ahead and replace him?! You think that we are all just going to play house and everything will be fine?!”

I was starting to get annoyed, and responded, “Look John, I’m not trying to replace your dad, okay? Emily and I have loved each other for a long time, and you know that. So please, don’t tell anyone. Emily and I want to keep this private between us. We will tell everyone that we are together at the right time. Just please let me do my job, and tell everyone that we are leaving in a few hours.” 

John replied, “Alright, but this doesn’t mean that we are cool, because we are not. I need some time away from you and mom.” With that he walked away from me, and I felt like an idiot. Why does John have to be so smart? Now it will be harder for us to get along. I’ll just give him his space. 

I headed to my room to go take a shower in my private bathroom, and then get dressed, brush my teeth and wash my face. Then, I made sure that I didn’t leave anything important, as I packed last minute items. Then, I sent a group text for everyone to have their bags ready to give to the staff to put away at the jet.

Soon, we all boarded the Avengers private jet, solemnly because Steve wasn’t with us, and I had a lot of damage to repair with John. I just hope that he doesn’t try to kill me in my sleep tonight in New York.


	12. Chapter 12

John’s POV  
I was so furious. How could Peter have sex with my mom a week after my dad died? Was he just waiting for my dad to disappear so that he could go right in and replace him? He had plans to do that before my dad died, and I thought he was joking, but I guess not.

Katherine was sitting next to me when we were on the jet, flying back to New York. She asked me, “Is there something wrong?” I replied, “I’m okay, it’s just family stuff. I’ll tell you later when we are alone.” 

She nodded and kept silent. I added, “I’m sorry, it’s just that with my dad just dying, I’m not feeling like myself.” Katherine held my hand, and said, “It’s okay, babe. You don’t have to apologize for being sad over your dad’s death. It’s a pretty big deal, you’re doing so well dealing with it. I’m really proud of you. Also, you killed a villain that no one could defeat, so you should feel great about that.”

I nodded and replied, “You’re right. Thanks for helping me feel better.” She responded, “It’s no problem, do you want to have a date night when we return to the Stark Industries Building? And we can take our mind off of everything that happened?” I responded, “Sure, I would like that. We haven’t had a date night in a while.” Katherine smiled, and said, “Yeah, true. Can’t wait.” I gave her a soft kiss on her lips that she returned, and we just enjoyed our time together. 

A couple of hours later, we were flying over New York now, and were landing. I had so many mixed emotions, both sad and happy. Sad because of my dad, and happy because I was finally back home. 

We landed on the small runway on the back of the Stark Industries building and then the jet made a complete stop. We unbuckled our seatbelts, and the staff had came to help us get our luggage out from underneath the jet, and we carried it back to our rooms.

Every time I saw Peter with my mom, I just couldn’t be happy for them. I tried but instead I was just upset with them. I know that my mom loves him a lot, but why do they have to date each other so quickly? It was as if my dad didn’t mean anything to my mom as a husband, and to Peter as a friend. And they pretended like everything was okay in front of everyone, but it was all a mess that some people noticed, and some didn’t. I am just so tired of being involved in their drama. 

I was up in my room just laying on my bed, being sad and just thinking about everything. Then, there was a knock on my door, and it was Peter. I didn’t want to talk to him, because all I wanted to do was kill him.

Instead, I took a deep breath and answered the door, already knowing it was him. My spider senses are just really strong, so I know who is already near me before they could make themselves be known. 

I asked sternly, “What do you want?” He replied, “I just want to talk.” I responded, “Well, there’s nothing to talk about here. Besides I have to get ready for a date night with my girlfriend. Which is something that I’m already looking forward to.”

Peter said, “I’m sure that can wait. This is more important, because soon we are about to be a family. You, me, and Emily. I want to marry her, and she wants to marry me. I just wanted to know if you were okay with that.”

I replied, “I am not okay with it. Peter I thought you were my friend. How could you even think of marrying my mom right now, when my dad just died? Stop acting like you cared if he was even alive. You don’t give a shit about him. And you know it.” 

Peter said, “I do give a shit. He was an amazing person and did so much for us. I am so sorry that I fell in love with your mom since my 20s. I couldn’t help it, I promise I couldn’t. Your mom and I are meant to be together, and you know it. I’m sorry that she is in love with me too. I made her a promise that I will take care of her, and you. I intend to keep that promise. I’m sorry you had to find out the way you did, about me and your mom. I care so much about her, so much. I wanted to give her her space, but she needed me right now to be with her. So I did what I needed to do right now for her. You’re going to have to live with that, because nothing is going to separate me from your mom. I’m in too deep, and you can’t take that away from me.” 

I was silent, and didn’t know what to say. This was more complicated than I thought, but I still love and respect my dad. I choose to honor him over Peter and my mom. I finally said, “Well, you guys live a nice life, because I don’t want to be a part of your family. You make your own family with mom. I’m out, I choose to honor my dad the way that he deserves to be honored. I think you and mom humiliated him and me enough. Now leave, before I decide to kill you in your sleep. You don’t stand a chance against me, because I could break you. Now leave.” 

Peter was silent and then replied, “You want to threaten me under my roof, you’re mistaken. Because you’re officially out of the Avengers. Also, FYI, I’m the strongest Avenger in this building, so I could break you instead. It would be too easy. If you decide to abandon your mom, and not be a part of her life, that’s your problem. Now get your shit, and get out.” 

I said, “Fine, I’m leaving. You both are nothing but an embarrassment to America. Just a bunch of two-faced sluts.” I guess that must have hit a nerve in Peter, because soon I found myself being thrown across the room. My back hit the wall, cracking it, and Peter’s hands were on my neck. I looked down, and my feet weren’t touching the ground.

Peter’s grip was very strong and I couldn’t breathe much longer. Soon, I see my mom, and she shot a spiderweb at Peter’s back, pulling him with great force away from me. I fell to the ground, and I held my neck, trying to catch my breath.

My mom had Peter in a chokehold, as he was trying to fight her, but couldn’t. When he calmed down, my mom let him go. She said sternly to Peter, “Don’t you ever put your hands on my son again, do you hear me?!” 

Peter replied, “I’m sorry, Em, he doesn’t want to be a part of our family. He said we were an embarrassment to America and that we were just a bunch of two-faced sluts. How could you let your son talk to me that way? Also, he figured out we had sex back in Canada, because I ran into him when I left your room, and he figured it out. He doesn’t want us to be together. I tried to talk to him about us, but he’s being so damn disrespectful. I had to put him in his place. I couldn’t have him disrespect me under my roof, so I kicked him out of the Avengers. You have to deal with him, Emily, because I can’t. I don’t tolerate threats either.” 

My mom was lost for words, but she said, “There’s one way to settle this. John, you have to apologize to Peter if you want to stay here. And you better do it, because I won’t tolerate you being disrespectful. I never taught you to be, and neither did Steve. I also want to tell you that I’m sorry for upsetting you. I did love your dad, and I’m sorry that I humiliated you and him the way I did. I’m not happy with myself about that, but I deserve to be happy with Peter. He is such a wonderful guy, and I am blessed to have him in my life in such a horrible moment like this. John, Peter has been my light through all of this, so please understand that. Also, if you leave, your girlfriend will be devastated, because I can tell how much she loves you. John, I love you, and I want you here. I would miss you if you left. I will never forget your dad, that’s impossible, especially he gave me you. John, you’re the last piece of him that I have left. So please be a part of our family, because we wouldn’t be one without you. So please can you and Peter just get along? We almost killed each other here over this, and it has got to stop.” 

I nodded as small tears fell from my eyes. I walked towards my mom, and hugged her. She hugged me back, and I was finally glad that we had this conversation and we were okay. Then, when my mom and I parted, I told Peter, “I’m sorry, this is not easy for me. My dad was my whole world and my best friend. I just want him to be remembered as he should be. Not like this, I just don’t want him to be forgotten.” 

Peter replied, “And he never will be. I’m not trying to replace him, I never could. But I love your mom, and she’s one hell of a woman. I care about her so much, and it hurts me to see her so broken, that I felt the need to help her get her life back together again. So please just be happy for us.” 

I said, “Okay, I will. I’m sorry I disrespected you. It won’t happen again. I guess we are cool now, and I learned to never mess with you again.” Peter smiled and replied, “Good, because the next time that happens, I won’t hesitate to kick your ass again.” I joked, “Point taken. Do you mind if I crash here tonight?” Peter responded, “I don’t mind, or else your mom would probably kill me in my sleep if I kicked you out again.” My mom laughed and said, “Just as long as you don’t put your hands on my son, then I wouldn’t have to kill yah.” Peter told my mom, “I know now that I will never mess with you again.”


	13. Chapter 13

John’s POV  
Yesterday was pretty eventful, but I’m glad that Peter, my mom, and I are good now. I think that Katherine might break up with me, since I haven’t paid much attention to her. I was so wrapped up in my mom’s drama, that I felt that I didn’t have enough time for my own personal life.

I was downstairs at the basement, training with some bots, and Katherine came. I figured I could continue my training later, since I knew that she was going to break up with me. I could read her thoughts, and she was very disappointed in me.

I stepped out of the bot room, then pressed the spider symbol on my chest of my suit to take off my mask, as Katherine approached me. She said, “John, I don’t think our relationship is going to work. You have so much going on in your life, that I feel like I don’t have a space in it. I was waiting for you all night last night for our date, and you never showed up. I think that we should just be friends. I deserve someone that has the time to be with me. Good luck finding someone else.” 

Before I could say anything, she walked away, and I didn’t have the energy to fight for her. I also, was not feeling anything for her anymore. If she wants to leave me, just because I missed out on our date night, then maybe she’s not the girl for me. If she was, she would say that she was worried about me, and that maybe we could reschedule. But no, I hope that she finds who she’s looking for.

I decided to train all day, because I had nothing else to do today. I decided to return to the bot room and set up a new set of bots. There were new ones, so I decided to try them out. 

I pressed the spider symbol on my chest of my suit, and had my mask on. Then, the bots automatically started to fight me. I used my spiderweb shooters to defeat most of them, because they all came to me at once. Then, more came as I punched and kicked them with great force. Some bots were destroyed, but then more bots were coming. I guess this is the toughest level there is. 

I kept using my spiderweb shooters at them, pulling them together towards me and then tossing them to the walls and the ceiling. They were destroyed, and there were no more bots. I think I just passed the toughest level. 

I stepped out of the bot room, and I saw my mom and Peter walk towards me. I guess I didn’t realize that they were coming. I guess with my stress and depression, my spider senses might be messing up. 

I pressed the spider symbol on my chest of my suit to take off my mask, then Peter and my mom reached me. My mom said, “John, Peter and I are expecting. You’re going to be an older brother.” 

My eyes widened, and I asked, “What? This soon?” My mom replied, “Yeah, I guess since I’m a bit more older now, the new baby took a while to develop than when I was pregnant with you. All I know is that I’m really happy. And this happened so that we can have some joy in our family. I found out this morning when my stomach started to feel different, and I saw a small baby bump.”

I responded, “Wow, well...congratulations to the both of you.” Peter said, “Thanks, we thought we could come down here and tell you ourselves.” 

I said, “That’s awesome, so when will you know the gender of the baby?” My mom replied, “I’m guessing in a few days, since my motherly spider senses will tell me once the baby is fully developed and I’m ready to have a C section.” 

I nodded, and decided to give my mom a hug, that she returned. I was really happy for her and Peter. 

Once we parted, I asked Peter, “So how do you feel, now that you’re going to be a new dad?” 

Peter replied, “Quite nervous, but excited at the same time. I guess with everything that has happened, I was glad to finally get some good news around here. It’s like the baby came at the perfect time to make me and your mom happy. Hopefully you as well.” 

I said, “I am happy, it’s just I’m shocked too at the same time. All I know is that I’m glad to help out with anything you guys might need.”

My mom replied, “Well you could organize us a baby shower. Since it’s the least that you can do. I’m sure Natasha will be able to help you out, since she’s great with organizing events.”

I responded, “Great, sounds good,” and Peter said, “We’ll catch up later, since we have to tell the others the good news.” I nodded, and they left. Wow things were happening so fast in this building.


	14. Chapter 14

Emily’s POV  
It’s been three days since I told John about my new baby with Peter. He seemed to take the news quite well. I thought he would probably not talk to me again, or try to harm Peter, but I guess the three of us will be getting along well. At least for the sake of the baby.

My motherly spider senses were telling me that I was having a baby girl. I always wanted a girl, so that I could teach her everything I know. I already have an idea for a suit for her, and a superhero name. That name will be the velvet spider, and her suit colors will be velvet color with black outlines and blue ones too. For her actual name, I thought of naming her Beverly. I asked Peter if he was okay with that name, and he loved it.

My stomach was now 6 to 7 inches, and I was about to pop. The Avengers were having my baby shower today, and they were all happy for me and Peter. They were busy mourning Steve that they decided to just have one happy moment to get their minds off of Steve’s death. If anything my Beverly brought joy to this building.

It was the afternoon and I figured I could make a onesie for Beverly. It will have the colors of her new suit, and she would love the crochet stitch which will be quite soft too. I also made her small mittens and little boots. She will look so cute in her little outfit. I loved making these things to help me relax. Last, I made her a little headband with the same colors, and it has spiderweb stitch in white. 

Peter had walked into our room, and he saw what I was doing. I showed him my creations proudly, and he said, “Wow, those look great. You should open your own baby clothes boutique or something.” I smiled and replied, “Thanks love, it’s quite relaxing to make these. I always wanted a girl so I could make some crochet stitch clothes for her. I didn’t get to do that before, because I had John and didn’t have time to do this either for boy clothes. I didn’t even get to make a baby blanket for him. Oh, I almost forgot, I need to make a blanket for Beverly too.”

Peter replied, “Maybe you should start after the baby shower, because it’s about to start in an hour, and I have to walk you downstairs to the main lobby.” 

I said, “Okay, sounds like a plan. I need to change into something nice, and I need to fix my hair, because it’s a mess.” Peter laughed and replied, “Alright, babe, I’ll let you get ready. I’ll go downstairs to check if everything is perfect.” I said, “Okay, babe, I’ll see you in a little bit.” 

Peter left, and I decided to get up from this nice comfy lounge seat, and took a shower in our large bathroom. Then I put on the stretchiest underwear I could find, some black tights, with a blue oversized sweater and my sports bra underneath because my regular bras didn’t fit me. I guess when mothers have girls, their breasts swell really bad. 

Then, I blow dried my hair, and straightened it to have a different look. I put on some makeup and I looked presentable. After that, I slipped on my black flats, and I waited for Peter to walk me downstairs. I sent him a text and he came in a little while for me. 

He held my hand, helping me up from my comfy lounge chair, and we both headed downstairs to the lobby where everyone was waiting for me. 

Once everyone saw me, they started cheering, and kept saying how beautiful I looked. They all gave me hugs, and gifts for Beverly. I set them on a large table, having Peter help me, and there was a nice chair for me to sit on while everyone came to me so they could take pictures with me. 

After that, we had some cake, and brunch. It was really nice and very well put together. There was a lot of blue and red with white little spiderwebs made of thin decorative paper used to make snowflakes. And everything looked so delicate. Natasha and John did a great job. When the baby shower ended, I managed to tell them how much I loved everything, and that they did a good job. They gave me a hug and told me it was no problem. After that, Natasha decided to take pictures of me, Peter and John together, placing their hands on my stomach as our first family picture. This was such an amazing day.


	15. Chapter 15

Peter’s POV  
It was the next day and Emily was ready to have Beverly. She didn’t look so well so I decided to send a text message to Dr. Harvey so that he could help deliver Beverly. He had moved his practice from Breckinridge, Colorado to New York City, New York, so that he could help deliver superhero babies here.

He only lived a few minutes from the Stark Industries Building, so he was able to arrive here quickly. I was so nervous, because I was becoming a dad, and I had no idea what to do. I could even barely get along with John, imagine taking care of a baby.

I was so glad that Emily already knows what to do, and she can teach me how to take care of Beverly. We are going to have to take turns waking up in the morning to take care of her needs, since I couldn’t leave all of the work to Emily. I also didn’t want to ask John to do something either. 

A few minutes later, Dr. Harvey showed up and he was let inside the building by our staff. I texted him on how to get upstairs to our room, and he had brought his own medical supplies to help deliver Beverly. 

Once he got here to the room, he told me to step out, because this was a tedious procedure, and he had to sanitize the whole room for Emily’s C section. I simply nodded, not being able to say anything because of how nervous I was. 

Dr. Harvey reassured me, “Everything is going to be fine, I promise. I can tell that you’re a first-time dad, and it’s okay to be nervous. Just take deep breaths, and tell yourself that you can do this. You’re Spider Man, you can do anything. Also, Emily has done this before, so she’s a pro, and can teach you how to take care of the baby. Now, I will go in there and do my job without any interruptions, and I will let you in the room once the baby is here.”

I replied, “Thanks Dr. Harvey.” He responded, “Anytime, see you in a few hours.” I nodded and he went inside the room, closing the door.

I took deep breaths, trying to keep myself from being a nervous wreck. Then, I thought of the kind words of wisdom that Dr. Harvey gave to me, and I felt better. I decided to simply take a walk around the building, to try and calm my nerves.

Then, I ended up walking past John’s room, and decided to make a quick stop. John was laying on his bed, reading a book, and I asked, “Can I come in?” He replied, “Sure,” and I walked inside. I closed the door, and he sat up, closing his book after bookmarking it. 

He asked, “What’s the matter?” I said, “I’m a nervous wreck, because Beverly is about to be born, and I don’t know what to do. I’m glad your mom is a pro at taking care of a baby, because I surely am not. This is literally my first kid. And I’m really freaking out.” 

John gave me some advice, “It’s alright to feel like that. I think it’s normal to feel nervous when having your first kid. Like you don’t know if you’re going to be a great dad or not. I also know why you also feel like a nervous wreck. And it’s because of me. I’m sorry if I haven’t been the best stepson to you, but I’m letting you know that you’re doing a great job. I’m the one being the jerk, not you. I should have thought before on how you lost your dad, then your mom, your uncle, and your aunt. That’s a terrible thing to go through. I just lost my dad, one person, and I’m acting like the whole world sucks. I took it out on you, and I’m sorry. Peter, you’re going to be a great dad. If you can take care of a bunch of grown ass adults in this huge building, and put up with a grouch like me, you can be a great dad to Beverly. You’re too hard on yourself. You’re going to be great at this.”

I stared at John for a while, not believing what he just said to me. I finally said, “Thank you, that means a lot. I guess I never saw myself the way other people see me. All my life I have felt like a screw up that didn’t deserve anything great in my life. But I’m so glad that Tony adopted me when he did, which led me up to being in charge now of all of you. I guess I haven’t seen how far I have come.” John replied, “And you accomplished way more than I could ever have. I’m actually jealous of you, and that’s very hard for me to admit. But I guess the truth is all coming out now.” I laughed and said, “Well that’s a first.” John laughed as well, and he gave me hug that I really needed right now. I was so glad that we were okay....finally.


	16. Chapter 16

Emily’s POV  
In about 12 hours of me being sedated, and been woken up, Beverly was finally here. I was so excited to meet her. She was perfect, and looked so much like Peter. When he sees her, he’s going to be so happy. Dr. Harvey said, “Congratulations on baby number two, Em. I’m sorry I couldn’t go to Steve’s funeral. I’m so saddened about his passing. I will make sure to go to Dawson City, Canada to visit him and pay my respects.” 

I nodded, as small tears developed in my eyes, and replied, “It’s alright, Dr. Harvey. Thanks for everything that you’re doing now, and have done for me and Steve. Also, that would be very much appreciated for you to visit him. You’re welcomed to go see Steve anytime, and to also come here whenever you like.” 

Dr. Harvey smiled and said, “No problem, Em, you’re very kind. Well I must be leaving now. I am sure Peter will love to meet Beverly. I’ll send him up here for you.” I responded, “Thanks, and also bring John.” He replied, “Sure, will do. Good night, Em, take care. If you need anything, send me a text. I will be more than happy to check up on Beverly.”

I said, “Thanks, Dr. Harvey, take care and drive safe.” He waved goodbye, grabbed his medical supplies and stepped out the room, closing the door.

I was holding Beverly in my arms, being excited to have my second child. I didn’t think I was able to get pregnant again, but thank goodness that it was still possible. I think after Beverly, I’m good. Having babies is great at first, but then all of the hard work begins. I didn’t mind being a mom though, since it was the most rewarding experience in the whole world.

Soon, Peter came in, followed my John. The look on Peter’s face was priceless when he saw Beverly. He seemed like he couldn’t wait to hold her, and have his first experience being a dad. I said jokingly, “Come here, Beverly wants to meet her dad.” 

Peter walked closer to me and was now in front of me by the bed. I sat up carefully, while holding a sleeping Beverly in my arms, and slowly handed her to Peter. He took her so carefully in his arms, and this was the most beautiful experience I had ever witnessed. I went from mentoring Peter on how to be the best superhero of all time, to now being the best dad that he could be. 

*********

Peter’s POV

I couldn’t believe that she was finally here, and she was so light in my arms. Beverly looked just like me, and I felt like I wouldn’t let anything happen to her. I wanted to show her everything I knew about life, and being a superhero when she gets older. 

Soon, I noticed that she opened her eyes, and she was looking right at me. Her eyes were green just like her mom’s. I smiled automatically at how beautiful she was. I looked at Emily, and said, “She just opened her eyes. She has your eyes.” Emily smiled and replied, “I’m happy that she does, but she’s all you though.” I smiled back, and looked down at Beverly. I’m so happy that I was the first person that she ever saw. 

Then, I looked at John and asked him, “Do you want to hold her?” John replied, “Sure,” and I walked to him to allow John to hold his baby sister. 

Once I reached him, I carefully handed her to him, as he gently took her in his arms. Beverly looked up at her older brother, and it was quite a great moment. We were finally a complete family.


	17. Chapter 17

John’s POV  
I was put in charge today, by Peter, of the Stark Industries Building, since he needed to learn how to take care of Beverly. My mom was willing to teach him parental skills all week long, so that he could be able to know what to do when Beverly needs something.

He left for me all of the schedule plans for each Avengers training, and what to say when receiving all kinds of phone calls from very important people. Peter is quite a busy guy, and I realized how much work he does for all of us. These past couple of days, I learned to respect him and appreciate him for all of his hard work and dedication to all of us. 

Soon, there was a knock on the door to Peter’s office, where I was at, and I got up from his office chair to answer it. It was Natasha, and she asked, “May I come in to talk to you about something?” 

I replied, “Sure,” and stepped aside so that she could walk in, and closed the door. We were all wearing our suits, being prepared for today’s training. I had her sit on a comfy chair in front of Peter’s desk, as I sat on Peter’s office chair across from her behind the desk. 

She said, “So I wanted to thank you for helping me with your mom’s baby shower. That was pretty cool, and I was wondering if you’re available tonight to hang out after the training?” 

I replied, “Of course, I’ll be done here by then. Just so you know...Katherine and I are no longer together. So I am pretty much available, if you know what I mean.” 

Natasha smiled, and said, “Cool, I’m glad, because I was going to mention that it’s a date. So wear something nice.” 

I smiled as well, and replied, “Sure, I’ll wear something nice. Was that all?”

Natasha blushed a bit, nodding, and I said, “Well I guess I’ll see you later.” She responded, “Yeah, sure, I’ll see you later.” Then, she got up from her chair and walked towards the door to let herself out. 

Black Widow has a crush on me? me...wow. I couldn’t deny that she is super attractive, and I always thought she was one of the best Avengers here, and wasn’t give enough credit. I will pretty much team up with her in today’s training session for sure. I couldn’t wait to spend some time with her today and tonight. Suddenly she made me forget all about Katherine. I’m glad that my mom made me and Natasha work on her baby shower. Maybe she was trying to get us to date or something, because it worked. 

Today I pretty much answered some important calls, using Peter’s templates all day. Then, it was time to attend the Avenger’s training for today. 

I went towards the back of the Stark Industries building, where we have all of our trainings, and met up with everyone there.

Natasha kept looking at me from time to time, as I kept looking at her, and we kept smiling at each other. Katherine noticed there was something going on between us, and she had this look of jealousy on her face. I didn’t care, because she broke up with me, so it was her loss. 

Soon we all started our training when the bots kept flying in around us, and we all started to fight them. 

Natasha and I decided to team up, since most of the bots were going towards us. I used my spiderweb shooters at most of the bots, pulling them towards me, and and tossing them out into the trees out back. I saved Natasha a couple of times from getting ambushed, and she appreciated it a lot. Katherine was already jealous of how close me and Natasha were...I could tell.

Everyone worked together very well, and Katherine showed off some of her powers, just so she could look better than Black Widow, but Natasha always did her best to do what she was good at doing. That girl fights like a ninja, and it impressed me a lot. 

Soon, we ran out of bots to fight so we decided to finish the training for today. I saw Peter walking towards us, and he said to me once he approached me, “Thanks for covering for me today. I’ll take it from here. You’re still in charge for the rest of the week, so you will probably be doing the same thing today all week. You did great.” 

I replied, “Thanks, Peter, anytime. It wasn’t so bad. I respect you a lot for being in charge though. It must not be easy for you.” He said, “It wasn’t at first, but I got used to the pressure overtime.” I nodded and he asked, “So what’s the deal with you and Natasha?” I laughed and replied, “Well let’s just say that we got a date tonight.” Peter smiled and said, “Well good luck, and you guys make a cute couple. Don’t tell Natasha I said that, because she will keep telling me how much of a love bug I am.” I laughed and replied, “I won’t.”


	18. Chapter 18

Natasha’s POV  
I can’t believe that John considered having a date with me tonight. I have had a crush on him since he started dating Katherine. 

I decided to wait for them to break up so that I could have a chance with him. I know that was selfish, but I thought that they weren’t a good couple anyway. She didn’t seem to understand much of what he was going through, especially with losing Steve. Yes she lost her cousin, Wanda, and she wasn’t really a good person like Steve was. 

We all did the mistake of being mean to Emily for killing Wanda. I guess we all were attached to her, because she was one of the us for a long time, but Wanda wanted to harm all of us, and Emily saved us.

I was in my room, getting ready for my date with John tonight. I spent a long time trying to decide whether I should wear a short dress or a long dress. Maybe a short one will be better. It was red with thin blue pinstripes. I also decided to wear black ankle boots and fix my short reddish hair a little.

I put on some red lipstick and mascara, and then I sent a text to John to meet me at the lobby of the building. 

I went downstairs to the lobby, and waited for John. A few minutes later, he showed up wearing dark blue skinny jeans, black slip on vans, and a dark blue wool sweater that looked really nice on him. All I could do is look at him as he approached me. He said, “You look really nice,” as I replied, “Thanks, John. You look very handsome tonight.”

John responded, “Thanks, Natasha, so what do you want to do tonight?” I suggested, “Maybe we could take a walk around the garden outside, and hang out by the pond. Earlier when everyone left, I had gone back to put together a little picnic for us in the garden.” 

He said, “Thanks for doing that. It’s very sweet of you. Let’s go enjoy that picnic then.” I smiled as I took his hand in mines, and led him towards the garden outside of the building.

Once we arrived there, we took a seat on the picnic blanket, and I had opened up the basket to take out some red velvet cheesecake I had ordered from the chefs in the Stark Industries kitchen, and they also made us two mini pepperoni pizzas as well. To add to that I put inside a bottle of red wine, two plastic cups, and a wine opener. 

When were were eating our mini pizzas, John decided to open the red bottle of wine with the wine opener, and poured us a glass each in the plastic cups.

We did a cheers to a great date night under the stars, and John said, “This has been the most romantic date I have ever been on.” 

I asked, “Really? Haven’t you been on other romantic dates?” John replied, “No, since being Supersonic has been very complicated. I never really had a girlfriend until Katherine decided to be with me. But she broke up with me, because I missed out on our date night, and she said I didn’t have time for her.” 

I said, “Well then, she wasn’t meant for you, because you had just lost your dad. And you had a lot going on.” He responded, “Exactly, I’m glad that you understand what I’m going through.” I smiled and took a sip of my red wine. 

Then, we were done with our mini pizzas, and started eating our dessert on paper plates and with plastic forks. We were talking all night about our lives, and how much of a good time we were having here working in this building. John is the kind of guy that I have always been looking for, and I’m glad that we finally got to spend some time together like this on our date. We agreed to have many more dates like this one.

When we were done with our date, we decided to put everything away in the basket and walked towards the pond. We sat by the water, and John asked me, “So, Nat, do you usually kiss someone on your first date with them?” I replied, “I don’t usually do, but with you I’ll make an exception.” John nodded, and then I got closer to him as he did to me. Our lips hovered over each other, and he leaned in to kiss me.

I got closer to kiss him back more passionately. I have waited for this moment for a very long time. I loved how his lips felt on mines, like they were meant to kiss me.

John placed his hand on my leg, as I placed my hand on the back of his neck. We kissed passionately by the minute, and then we pulled away. He looked into my green eyes, as I looked back into his hazel eyes, that I realized had a hint of a sky blue color. They were so beautiful, that I could stare at them all night. 

Then, he asked me, “Would you be my girlfriend, that is if you want to be?” I nodded and said, “Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.” John smiled at me, as I smiled back, and leaned in to kiss me once more. I kissed him back, and we decided to head inside the building to have a peaceful sleep in our rooms.


	19. Chapter 19

Peter’s POV  
It’s been a week now since Beverly was born, and I had to go back to being behind the desk now. Every now and then I will be able to help Emily with Beverly, so that she can rest, and my daughter will be able to recognize me if she sees me often. 

Being a dad was hard, I’m not going to lie. I should have known about the no sleeping rule. All week, I took five minute naps, because Emily would wake me up to feed Beverly and change her diaper. I couldn’t wait for those potty training days, because changing diapers is the worst. 

Every-time I would tell Emily that I didn’t want to do that, she would make me do it by scolding me so I could learn. Other than that, I learned a lot about taking care of a baby in a week, because Emily is such a good mentor. Also, I loved my rewards for a job well done, since I would receive very romantic kisses from Emily. 

Now that I was back in my office, I was starting to miss Beverly. I wanted another week with her, but I couldn’t make John do my job for much longer. 

I caught up with some phone calls with some important people, and also made updates to the building so that Beverly can do her Velvet Spider trainings when she gets older. I wanted her to learn to use her superpowers at age 6, so that when she grows up, she can control her powers a lot easier. 

I will also have her be enrolled in the same online school program that I took and John too, so that she wouldn’t have to go to a public school, and be bullied just like me and John. That was the worst for the both of us. I wanted my daughter to feel confident, and be able to be comfortable in her own skin. I didn’t want her to be insecure like me. I wanted her to be strong and self sufficient like her mom. 

Ever since Beverly was born, I felt different, but in a good way. My spider senses got a lot better, and I felt ten times stronger than before. Emily says that those symptoms happen to new parents, which helps us be better versions of ourselves. Maybe I was meant to be a dad, so that finally I can have that confidence that I always wanted for years.

A little while later, I got this phone call from the Canadian embassy saying that I needed to return to Dawson City, because it looks like the ‘dark shadows’ was making a return. They also said that I was the only one that had to go there, because since I was the leader of the Avengers, I had to be the one to kill him, not someone else. 

I gave the request some thought, and I made the decision that I had to go there and defeat him. I didn’t know what I was going to tell Emily and John, but I had to protect Dawson City, and the rest of the world. 

I know I just had Beverly with Emily, but I couldn’t risk for their lives to be in danger, and the rest of the Avengers if I didn’t go to Dawson City to kill the ‘dark shadows’.

I was told that I had 24 hours to pack my bags and fly to Dawson City to kill the ‘dark shadows’. I said, “Okay, I’ll do that, thanks,” and hung up. I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration, and then got up from my office chair. I headed out of my office, closing the door behind me, and went upstairs to my room that I shared with Emily and Beverly. 

Once I arrived, Emily was placing Beverly in her crib so that she could sleep. I approached Emily, and held her close to me. She turned around to face me, and I kissed her lips gently, as she kissed me back lovingly. 

When we parted, I said, “I gotta talk to you about something, we have to step outside so that Beverly won’t be disturbed out of her sleep.” Emily nodded and I held her hand as we walked outside the room. I closed the door, and held Emily’s hands in mines. I didn’t know how to start to say what I was going to say.

Emily was waiting patiently for me to talk to her, until I finally said, “I got a call from the Canadian embassy, and they told me that the ‘dark shadows’ has returned. They requested that I go alone to Dawson City to defeat him, since the leader of the Avengers has to kill him. When John tried to kill him, he was just unconscious, and it didn’t work since he is not the leader. Babe, whatever happens just know that I love you, and I will come home to you, Beverly and John. I can do this, you know I can. I got 24 hours to pack my stuff and leave. I’ll see you all when I come back. Please let everyone know in the morning where I am.”

Emily nodded, with tears in her eyes, as she held me close to her, and kissed me passionately as I kissed her back. I didn’t want to leave, but I had to. 

When we parted, we walked inside the room, and Emily helped me pack my bags, so that I won’t forget anything. Then, I put on my Spider Man suit, grabbed my passport, said goodbye to Beverly and Emily, and I left, not knowing what will happen to me when I arrived at Dawson City.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading my stories, and for all the hits. That keeps me wanting to write more each day. The next series I will write after this one is called “the Amazing Velvet Spider,” since it will be based on Beverly growing up and discovering her superpowers being Spider Man’s and Spider Girl’s daughter. I am deciding to make her be just like the girl version on Peter, and Emily will try to make her be a confident superhero at 6 years old. Hope you guys will enjoy the beginning of that next series. It will be up soon!

Peter’s POV  
I was in the Avengers private jet and the pilot told me a few words of wisdom before we started to fly to Dawson City. He told me, “Mr. Parker-Stark, it’s been a privilege to fly with you to Dawson City. Just know that you can beat this villain, and you can save us all. You’re one of the best superheroes of all time. Just like I am going to have the privilege to fly with you to Canada, I will fly with you back home safe and sound. You are not going to pass away like Steve. That was very unfortunate, and broke my heart. You can do this. Now let’s get this flight going.” 

I nodded and said, “Thank you, Mark. That means a lot.” He replied, “You’re welcome, Spider Man.” 

I went towards the back of the jet to take my seat so that Mark could take us to Dawson City. I let out a deep breath as my thoughts were racing. I was willing to give everything I had to find this villain, and beat him up until he can’t stand up. I just needed my family and friends to be safe. Also, the rest of the world to be safe as well. Fighting these villains was a tough job to do, but someone had to do it. 

I wish I had faith in myself like everyone has faith in me. I guess the only thing that will keep me fighting for my life, is my family. They keep me alive everyday, and I will give anything for them. Also, I’m defeating the ‘dark shadows’ for Steve. He needs justice to be served, and maybe with this, I will finally be able to honor him the way that he should be honored. 

The jet now was taking off from New York City, New York to Dawson City, Canada. It was a very long flight since I had no one to talk to, and I didn’t feel like being on my phone, I didn’t want to talk to anyone. I had my phone off, so that the ‘dark shadows’ wouldn’t be able to track it and hurt me as well as Mark.

All I could do was stare out the window at the clouds in the sky, and the ground below. 

I had fallen asleep, and then before I knew it, we had arrived to Dawson City. The private jet landed on the small runway behind the Avengers Head Quarters, and made a stop. I grabbed my luggage from below the seats next to me, and exited the jet, saying goodbye to Mark after we both entered the building and went on our separate ways. 

I went to the master bedroom that had my office, and walked in. I closed the door, and started unpacking my clothes and shoes from my luggage. I placed my toiletries in the bathroom, and soon I was done. I had a phone call from the embassy asking if I had arrived to Dawson City, and I said, “Yes, I am here in the Avengers Head Quarters.” 

They responded, “Good, we will be sending a car for you tomorrow morning to take you to the gold mines to defeat the ‘dark shadows’ since it’s night time now and you deserve your rest.” I replied, “Okay, sounds good. We will talk soon,” and we hung up. 

I decided to go straight to sleep in my Spider Man suit, in case there was danger before I could even wake up the next day.

********

It was the morning and I got a phone call from the embassy saying that the car that was going to take me to the gold mines has arrived. I replied, “Thanks, I’ll be right out.” I went to the bathroom to use it and brush my teeth. Then, I went to the kitchen to grab a granola bar, and after that I went outside to get in the car to go to the gold mines.

I ate my granola bar on my way to the gold mines, and we arrived there a few minutes later. The car parked right in front of the main entrance of the gold mines. 

I got out the car, closed the door, and then the driver left. I pressed the spider symbol on my chest of my suit, putting my mask on. I walked inside the main entrance and everything was automatically dark. I used my night vision to be able to see more clearly at my surroundings. 

As I walked, everything was silent, and I used my spider senses to track the “dark shadows’s”whereabouts. For the first time, I did not feel afraid. I felt like if I caught this villain, they will be sorry to run into me. 

Soon as a approached the tunnels, the temperature started changing from hot to cold. I knew he was here, and then I turned around and there was a strong gust of wind that pushed me down to the ground.

I got back up quickly, and looked around to see where the ‘dark shadows’ was. Then, he appeared right in front of me, and said, “So we meet again, Spider Man. I just wanted to say that your little friend was not strong enough to defeat me, and neither were your other friends. I was glad to kill one of your own, and now I’m going to kill you.” 

I replied, “You don’t stand a chance against me. How come you didn’t fight me last time? You just decided to knock me down and run away? Were you scared?” 

That seemed to make him mad, because he turned into the gust of wind again, and knocked me down. I got back up again, and managed to catch his human form with my spiderweb. I forcefully pulled him towards me and tossed him down the tunnel with great force. 

That seemed to knock him out, because I managed to find him with my night vision. When he was on the ground, I picked him by his neck with one hand and punched his torso repeatedly with the other. 

Black colored blood spilled out of his mouth, and I knew I had made him bleed internally. I threw him down to the ground, and he tried to get back up. I kicked his face, making him lay back down on the ground. I pinned him to the ground by his neck, and started to choke him with a tough grip.

He kept trying to break free but he couldn’t. I kept holding on to his neck, as I managed to twist it and break it. He was dead automatically, and suddenly, there were loud painful screams coming from the tunnels, that made my ears hurt. I covered my ears as I stood up from the ground, and the whole earth shook like an earthquake. The tunnels were starting to collapse around me, and I decided to run quickly from tunnel to tunnel, trying to find my way out. 

I kept running until I found the main entrance and was finally able to get out. The entire gold mine collapsed on itself, and now the gold was buried into the earth forever, never to be found. Everyone was safe now.


End file.
